The Story of Optimus and the Drunk College Boys
by madlibs44
Summary: While waiting for his human charge, Optimus encounters some of the less than ideal college student behaviors.


**In chapter 3 of "May Cause Dizziness", my OC Michele mentioned something about an altercation between Optimus and some drunken college guys. Here is that story. I don't own anything. Sincerely, madlibs44**

**The Story of Optimus and the Drunken College Boys**

Optimus sat in the parking lot of the university's Student Union, waiting for his charge, Michelle White, to return. She had promised to be back in ten minutes, during which time she would grab some dinner to eat back at base. As he waited, the Autobot leader surveyed the surrounding college campus. The university itself was larger than Jasper and had a much higher population as well. Students milled about around the buildings, piled into the campus buses, and chatted with others. Many carried bags full of books. Several carried around cups full of a curious beverage that June Darby had explained to be the human equivalent of energon, commonly known as coffee.

At four o'clock on a Friday, the campus was significantly less active than earlier in the week but definitely more bustling than Jasper. Being here reminded him of his days in the Iacon Hall of Records. Many young mechs and femmes, similar to human college students, came to Iacon to learn. Optimus wondered if those days would ever return.

Optimus was pulled from his thoughts by loud laughter nearby. His side view mirrors adjusted so that he could see four college boys, all wearing clothing less suitable than the weather called for. Their faces were slightly red and they stumbled around the parking lot heading towards the Student Union from a further parking lot, laughing all the while. Michelle had warned him early on that the university was a large party school and he would probably encounter drunks sooner or later. Her description of the condition reminded him of the consequences of high grade energon and these boys fit the description.

As they neared his vehicle mode, one boy pushed another, who stumbled and caught himself on the grill of his vehicle mode. Optimus held in a disgusted sigh and did not move. The four college guys stopped for a moment in front of him.

"H-hey, look at this asshole!" one of them shouted, pointing at him. "He's taking up two parking spaces."

It was true that his alternate form took up two parking spaces. But Michelle had assured him that he wouldn't be parked there long enough for it to be a big deal. The college boys continued to rant about his "piss poor" parking. Optimus sank down on his tires slightly and silently urged his charge to hurry up. He may be protecting the human race but that didn't mean he liked every aspect of the species.

"Dude, let's make this guy regret parking like a dick!"

Optimus almost went into his bipedal mode as one the boys pulled out a flash of metal. But it was only a key. Optimus sat silently as the boy scraped the key across the paint on his passenger side door. It didn't hurt him but he certainly didn't enjoy the experience. He would allow the drunken boys to do what they wanted. He'd worry about the damage later.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

The semi silently cursed as Michelle came into view holding a small box of food and fuming. The boys looked ready to bolt until they remembered that they were four boys and she was one girl.

"Is this your truck?" the boy with the key asked, slurring his words slightly. "'Cause you did a shitty parking job."

"That doesn't give you the right to scratch it!" Michelle shouted, slapping the key from his hand as she stepped up to him. The other boys let out low "oohs" as the first boy looked from his hand, to his key on the ground, and then to Michelle.

"You bitch!"

_SLAP_.

Michelle's eyes teared up, her cheek beginning to redden as the boy smiled triumphantly.

Suddenly, the passenger side door of the red semi flung open and knocked the drunken college student off his feet. The high beams flared on and the horn blew loudly, startling both the boys and the girl. The three college boys still standing screamed and ran back in the direction they had come. The guy on the ground scrambled away as Optimus rolled forward on his tires a bit.

"Remember me the next time you think about getting drunk."

A dark patch appeared in the crotch of the punk's pants as he sat on the ground horrified. Finally, he screamed and ran after his friends. Optimus turned off his high beams but left his passenger door open as the boy ran. Michelle climbed quickly into the passenger seat, trying to ignore the stares of passing students. The door closed gently behind her and the seat belt slid over her chest as the semi shifted into drive. The young woman sniffed slightly and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, staring out the tinted window.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm the one who picked the university full of drunken douchebags," she laughed softly in reply. "I hope Ratchet won't be too mad at you."

Optimus smiled slightly, though Michelle couldn't see it. "The damage is merely cosmetic. And I am certain Ratchet would approve of my actions towards those boys. He isn't fond of even sober humans."

Michelle laughed louder this time and patted the dashboard. "That was pretty funny, though. I didn't think you could be that mean to anyone."

Optimus chose not to respond to that comment. He quietly commed Ratchet for a groundbridge as Michelle fiddled with the radio.


End file.
